


Calm Fury

by jessejackreyes



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angry Jack, Canon-Typical Violence, Day 3, During Omnic Crisis, M/M, Reaper76 Week, Trust, Trust/Betrayal, slight angst, we need to talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:16:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9376322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessejackreyes/pseuds/jessejackreyes
Summary: Gabriel awakens in a medical tent after an injury in the field with an angry and worried boyfriend watching over him. He doesn't quite understand why Jack is so angry, Jack makes sure he will.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This one is quick and short but I wanted to get something everyday this week if possible.

Gabriel Reyes awoke to a flash of intense pain, his entire upper body felt like it was on fire. He cried out before he could stop himself, the pain surprising and intense. A hand grabbed his as his eyes focused and took in his surroundings. It was dark, inside a tent, on a bed, an IV dripping into his arm.. He was in a medical tent, likely still nearby the mission site.

His gaze drifted to the left, where strong hands gripped his tightly. His eyes met the deep blue ocean as Jack stare into him intently. There was worry on his face but Gabriel also saw something darker. Jack could fool most anyone with practiced ease but he could read his SiC and lover like a book, Jack was angry.

“What's wrong sunshine?” The nickname did nothing to ease the fury hiding behind those beautiful eyes. Jack was rarely angry, but on those rare occasions his quiet fury was a sight to behold and Gabriel would never admit it, but it was unnerving, scary even.

“You know damn well what’s wrong,” The words were quiet, impassive and that was very, very bad. Jack Morrison only spoke like that when he was beyond simply mad, not only that, it was all aimed squarely at the man stuck in a hospital bed. What’s worse is he wasn’t exactly sure what he had done to make Jack this upset, yes he got hurt but Jack is usually worried, not angry. “You shouldn’t be on that bed right now!” Jack actually hissed, it was soft, but there and Gabriel was suddenly very worried.

“Jack what’s wrong. I was injured but I’m fine,” The hands gripping his own tightened harshly, painfully. Jack was crushing his hand, he winced,”Jack!” His exclamation startled Jack into letting go and Gabriel let out a deep breath of relief, that hurt. “What’s wrong?” He asked again.

“You Gabriel!” Jack’s voice was calm and collected again, but their intensity still shined straight through. “How could you do something like that Gabe?” 

“I was just…”

“Just what Gabe? I told you I had everything under control, I knew exactly where that unit was, had plenty of cover between us and plenty of room to maneuver while engaging the actual threat,” Jack trembled slightly as he spoke, clearly struggling to keep from screaming. Gabriel had seen the man scream exactly one time in the three years they had known each other and it involved their entire bodies being drugged and on fire.

“It’s my job to keep my men safe Jack,” He tried to hold Jack’s gaze but was forced to avert his eyes lest he drown in an ocean of blue. “You’re not going to lose me, I’m not going anywhere.”

“That's not the fucking problem,” Gabriel winced at the swear, Jack had never spoken like that before and definitely not directed it at him. “The problem is that you don’t trust me Gabe!”

“Of course I trust you,” That was a ridiculous accusation, there was no one in this whole world he trusted as much as Jack Morrison.

“You couldn’t trust me to do my job and handle the situation last night,” Gabriel wanted to interject but Jack’s eyes told him that now wasn’t the right time. “It's not just last night either. Remember Russia? Gibraltar? Michigan? Do I have to keep going?” Yes he would go out of his way to check on Jack sometimes, he loved the man for fuck’s sake, but it wasn’t because he didn’t trust him.

“I don’t want to lose you,” It was barely more than a whisper.

“I know, but this won’t work without trust Gabe. I trust you to lead us, to make the best decisions you can, but I need you to trust me to do my job. Otherwise why am I even here?” The words hurt more than anything that Bastion unit had managed to do to him.

“I’m sorry,” Jack’s face looked confused for a brief moment, as if his apology was surprising, he would have to deal with that later. The anger on the blonde's face lessened somewhat at Gabriel’s words, it wasn’t gone but they could work through this. He wanted to see his boyfriend smile again. “I do trust you Jack, I’ll make sure to show it from now on.”


End file.
